


I want to vanish inside your kiss

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Universe - Moulin Rouge, Anal Sex, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: He’d only need to discuss with the man and show him his work, after all. No need to be nervous. That’s what he kept telling himself as they walked in the heavily crowded night club. It was packed with top hats and frivolous dresses, smoke and laughs, but most importantly, courtesans walking around. They were wearing what were considered undergarments to the middle class, short puffy dresses with a tantalizing view of their garters and corsets that pushed their bosom up and out. As for the men, some were wearing the same thing, others didn’t bother with the corset and were only wearing a petticoat or bloomers and garters, fit pants with suspenders and a top hat, their oiled up body on display. All were beautiful to look at, and Cullen couldn’t have become redder at the sight of such amount of skin.
That was, until a certain Dorian Pavus entered the room, dangling from the ceiling like a gift offered to the crowd in a flourish of confetti.
--
Cullen is invited to the Moulin Rouge to read his poetry to its most popular star, Dorian Pavus. He gets a lot more than what he'd hoped for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "For the NSFW sentence starters - Lie back and let me take care of you for the pairing Dorian x Cullen please"

“Lie back and let me take care of you,” the courtesan purred, crawling on the bed on all four until he was straddling Cullen’s hips, a wicked smile on his lips.

“Are-Are you sure this is appropriate?” Cullen stuttered, then let out a breathy moan when Dorian leaned down to kiss a rosy nipple once he opened his dress shirt, the other too surprised to do anything. He gently flicked it with his tongue, spreading his fingers flat on his ribs and sliding them down to his trousers.

 

 

At first, Cullen didn’t want to come to the Moulin Rouge. He’d heard of it, knew of its musicals, but he didn’t think anyone would be interested in hearing his poetry over there, let alone use it in one of their shows. Beside, his songs were personal, not meant to entertain a big audience.

His friends had assured him the opposite, that his creations would fit right with the theme of the Moulin Rouge. He only needed to talk with the main attraction of the cabaret, a certain Dorian Pavus. His beauty and charms were very popular among his friends, which only made him more nervous about finally meeting the man. He didn’t know how they did it, but Josephine and Leliana were full of resources.

He’d only need to discuss with the man and show him his work, after all. No need to be nervous. That’s what he kept telling himself as they walked in the heavily crowded night club. It was packed with top hats and frivolous dresses, smoke and laughs, but most importantly, courtesans walking around. They were wearing what were considered undergarments to the middle class, short puffy dresses with a tantalizing view of their garters and corsets that pushed their bosom up and out. As for the men, some were wearing the same thing, others didn’t bother with the corset and were only wearing a petticoat or bloomers and garters, fit pants with suspenders and a top hat, their oiled body on display. All were beautiful to look at, and Cullen couldn’t have become redder at the sight of such amount of skin.

That was, until a certain Dorian Pavus entered the room, dangling from the ceiling like a gift offered to the crowd in a flourish of confetti.

 

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? I want to make you feel good, handsome.” Dorian pressed open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, his facial hair tickling him. His back was arched just so to flatter the delicious curve of his ass, not that it needed to be advantaged ever further. He looked up, blue eyes playful, before he was biting and nibbling a hip bone, softly humming to himself.

“You’re so responsive, I love it.”

“It’s been, uh, a while since I’ve done anything of the sort,” Cullen lamely explained, his heart pounding loudly. His mouth was dry but the rest of his body was feeling hot, so hot. Dorian began to peel off his pants and drag them down his legs. He removed Cullen’s shoes as well and threw them away with the pants.

“You’re allowed to touch me, big boy. Don’t be afraid.” Dorian took one of his hands that had been clutching the sheets so far and placed a devious kiss on the center of the palm. Cullen took a deep breath and gently touched the side of his beautiful face. He didn’t want to ruin his makeup, the golden dust on his cheekbones or the enhanced shadow underneath them, so he settled for the short hair behind his decorated ear, brushing his thumb along the lobe.

“Can I kiss you?”

 

 

Even from afar, he was an absolute beauty to look at, sparkling white outfit shining under the fake lights and his top hat throwing shadows across his face. The room went silent as everybody watched him, waiting. He then began to sing, deep rich voice laced with a slight accent. Cullen honestly couldn’t tell what he was singing, amazed as he was by him. Perhaps he even fell in love at that moment.

“You’ll meet him after the show,” Leliana informed him, the one sitting beside him at the table in the small alcove they’d found refuge in when they entered. Cullen sputtered.

“I’ll meet him?”

“Yes, a private meeting just you and Monsieur Dorian,” Josephine piped in on the side.

“Alone?” Cullen felt sweat gather at the small of his back. Dorian was dancing along the crowd as he sang, charming and alluring. There was a change of costumes on the scene, during which Cullen tried to calm his nerves. Dorian was a performer, but first an artist, and he was only meeting him to show him his poetry. Nothing to be nervous about, he was confident in his work. He had to.

Another song started, and suddenly Dorian was much closer to their table.

“Huuuh,” was the sound Cullen made when he got close enough to shake his attractive posterior right in front of him. He turned and gave him a dazzling smile.

“I believe you were expecting me.”

 

 

“Kiss me?” Dorian looked taken aback by the question, and Cullen felt foolish. Of course he wouldn’t want to kiss him, it was an intimate act made for lovers. He was about to apologize when he saw the shift in Dorian’s demeanor, his confusion disappearing behind another smile. “Of course you’d want to kiss such gorgeous face.”

Cullen straightened in the army of pillows behind him, his touch more confident. Dorian watched him, his gaze falling to his groin then back up at his face. He was hard and leaking against his thigh, and his blush was probably going down.

Dorian placed a knee between his opened legs, caressing his chest and up to his neck.

“Stop thinking,” he hushed. Cullen nodded and kissed him, tentative lips slowly moving against Dorian’s much more expert ones. His attempt still made the other moan in delight, and he found himself with a lapful of the beautiful courtesan as he deepened their kiss. Cullen lowered his hands to his waist, remembering he was still wearing those fetching lacy black underthings. The fabric was amazing against his cock when Dorian begin to rub his ass against him. He struggled to unclip the garters, and then he was caressing those lovely thighs, his fingers catching on the light hairs there as he rolled the tights down his shaped legs.

 

 

Things were moving too fast for Cullen. He had been invited to dance by Dorian himself. Dorian who took his silence as a sign of refusal, making the crowd cheer and go wild.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Dorian took his hand and dragged him on the dancefloor just as he was pushed forward by his friends and stumbled into Dorian’s arms. They were about the same height, but when the courtesan smiled at him, sharp eyes enhanced by a black line, Cullen felt very small. At least he remembered how to dance, following his partner as best he could through the turns and fast moved at the rhythm of the music.

“How wonderful of you to take an interest in our show,” Dorian said between two spins.

“It sounds very excited. I’d be delighted to be involved… Assuming you’ll like what I do.”

Dorian’s mustache twitched. “Oh I’m sure I will.”

“Leliana said we might be able do it in private” Cullen continued, to which Dorian chuckled. His hair, dark as night, was loose and slightly curly, brushing his shoulders and beautifully framing his face. It looked very soft, not that Cullen would ever dare to touch it.

“Did she?”

“Yes, you know… a private poetry reading?”

Dorian cooed, playful. “Ooh, I _love_ a good poetry reading.”

 

 

This, this was much better than what he anticipated, Cullen mused as they kept kissing. There was an edge to Dorian he couldn’t comprehend, a missing detail, but he was far too gone to think about this right now.

“Getting more comfortable, are we?” Dorian lightly bit his bottom lip, kissing a path down to his jawline, down his neck and to his collarbones. He was still slowly moving his hips, his breath coming faster. Cullen was glad he wasn’t the only one feeling that way, judging by the hard press of his cock against his stomach. Cullen raked his fingers through his hair, smiling when Dorian all but purred from the gesture, so he did it again.

“You’re lovely,” he couldn’t help but comment, a simple but genuine compliment that made Dorian stop his ministrations for a second. He straightened up on his knees.

“Remove this for me?” He pointed at his undergarment, and Cullen gulped. He hooked his fingers in the waistband, slowly slid the fabric down and helped Dorian step out of it. When he looked up, Dorian was still looking at him curiously, to which Cullen couldn’t resist but place a kiss in the middle of his chest, presented in front of him as he was.

 

 

When Cullen had been invited in Dorian’s elephant room, he didn’t think any of it. He’d been to odder places to talk about poetry and for auditions. When Dorian answered the door with a very revealing outfit and a sheer black night gown, Cullen began to have doubts. Well, perhaps he was only getting ready for bed.

“This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don’t you think?” Dorian teased, cocking a hip. The outline of his cock was visible through his small black lace panties, the garters elongating his already long legs. His skin had been oiled up as well, muscles glistening with every move. That mustn’t been comfortable, Cullen wondered, but then again he wasn’t here for that.

Dorian offered some champagne, some food, but Cullen declined everything.

“I’d rather have this done and over with.”

Dorian puffed, grinning. “Very well.”

He walked up to him and pushed him on the bed.

 

 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Dorian said with a breathy voice, humming to himself as he positioned himself and sank down on Cullen’s cock. Dorian was already prepared, slick and so hot around Cullen. He moaned on top of him and began to ride him, hanging on his shoulders for leverage.

Cullen’s hands stayed on his hips, drinking him the sight of that gorgeous man. His cock was bouncing between them beautifully, but he couldn’t let it untouched. His fingers already had oil on them, he wrapped them around it and smiled at Dorian’s throaty groan.

“You feel so good, sweet Maker.” He went faster, working his muscles in a way Cullen saw stars. He was already about to cum. He flipped their positions and fucked Dorian into the pillows, watching his expression change for one of pleasure at the change of angle. “Fuck!”

Yes, he wanted to see the beautiful courtesan come undone, his hand moving faster alongside his thrusts in him. He bent over and captured his swollen lips once more for a bruising, messy kiss, and Dorian gave back just as much. He wrapped his legs around his waist, driving him deeper in his tight hole, his hands messing Cullen’s curls and pulling on them. It didn’t take him much more to finish, mouth going slack as he milked himself into Dorian. He let out a long breath after that, giving Dorian another slower kiss. Dorian who was watching him, still painfully hard between their bodies.

“Oh.” Cullen pressed wet kisses on his jawline, then forced his limbs to move between Dorian’s outstretched legs, licking a strip of salty skin right at his groin. He was hairless, his dick and balls looking incredibly smooth and inviting. Cullen nuzzled them before he took him in his mouth, knowing that Dorian was probably near an orgasm too.

“You don’t need to-“ Dorian started, pressing a hand against his hair, but Cullen’s look stopped him. He groaned and twitched, his stomach tightening with every move of Cullen’s tongue and lips. His hand clutched Cullen’s hair but didn’t pull, and it was only when Cullen teased his balls and gently tugged on them that his grip became tighter.

He let out another moan, a much louder one, and Cullen retreated right before he was cumming all over his face. Cullen chuckled and jerked him off with a hand until he was spent, whimpering in oversensitivity. He used a corner of the sheets to clean himself, then he looked around to clean Dorian as well, gently washing him with a wet rag.

Cullen sprawled himself beside Dorian who snuggled against him, his soft hair tickling Cullen’s chin.

“So would you like to hear my poetry now?” He asked after a while, once they cooled off.

“Again with this?” Dorian lightly chuckled. “A duke who can write poetry?”

Cullen frowned. “I’m not a duke. I’m a writer.”

Dorian’s eyes shot open. “A writer? You’re not one of Leliana’s talented Bohemian, impoverished protégés, are you?”

“You might say that.” Cullen sheepishly smiled.

Dorian bolted out of bed, frantically began to dress himself. “I’m going to kill her! Where’s the real  duke then?”


End file.
